The Outsiders:Sequel
by tori potter
Summary: This is my story for what would happen after the end of the book, i hope u like it
1. A Party of Sadness

Chapter 1: A Party of Sadness 

Well I just finished reading The Outsiders and I loved it. I hope you will like this because I worked very hard on it. Oh and I used the same characterd as S.E. Hinton, only in my own fan fiction.

Ponyboy and Sodapop were sitting in the living room of their house. They were sitting there in silence thinking of eveerything that had happened. It had only been 2 months since Johnny and Dally had died and everyone still wasn't over it. Darry had been out at a meeting to find out if pony and soda would still be able to live with each other.

They had been sitting there for about an hour. They hhadn't heard from the gang in a while but they would be coming over later to celebrate them being able to stay at the house, but Pony wasn't so sure the news would be good. Just as Soda was about to say domething, they heard a knock on the door. They looked up to see Two-Bit's head sticking in the door.

"Hey guys. How you feeling?"Two-Bit asked. They could tell that he wasn't drunk because he actually had a look of consern in his eyes.

"Ok but he still haven't heard anything," Soda said taking the words right out of Pony's mouth.

Two-Bit walked over to Pony and sat down beside him. He put his arm around Pony's shoulder. "It'll be ok kid." He said. No one really knows what to say to someone at a time like that but the best thing Two-Bit could think of to say to Pony was to wait and everything should be alright.

Two-Bit and Soda were talking about what was going on with Sandy, but Pony really didn't pay attention. He was too busy thinking about this whole thing. Pony was able to get his marks up a little but they still weren't normal. Pony couldn't help but think that if they had to be put in a home, it would be all his fault.

His thoughts were cut off short because Darry had walked in."Well boys are you ready for the news,"Darry said not really asking a question."Well it looks like you two trouble makers get to stay here." Darry looked from face to face waiting to see their reactions.

Ponyboy looked up at Darry in shock."Are you serions?"He looked at Soda waiting for him to say something.

He gave pony a smile."So what do we do now?"

"I guess we wait here for Steve to show up."Two-Bit said but then added,"Have you seen him today?"

"No I didn't. He wasn't in for work today. In fact, my boss told me to come back home when I when in."

It took everyone a minute to think about what had just been said. They jumped up and ran out the door. They started to run in the direction of the vacant lot. It was getting ddarker as they ran. When they reached the lot, they could just barely see a body lying on the ground. They started to run faster, Pony in front. They all knew that if Steve was hurt in anyway then some socs would definately get it, and this time worse than before. If they lost Steve to, now that would be too much.

"You know what Ponyboy, Iremembered how you said you and Johnny had watched the sunstes when you were at the church, so I had to come down here and see for myself what ol'Johnny liked about. Now I see why you two did like it so much." Steve didn't even move when he was talking. He just kept a straight face still staring into the sky. That had been the first time anyone had mentioined Johnny since that funeral. Then Pony remembered the last thing Johnny had said to him,"stay gold." As Pony was thinking about Johnny he was really craving a weed, but he couldn't have one because Darry was making him quit.

Ponyboy lyed down beside Steve and stared up at the sky. They watchedas the sky changed from blue, to purple, to pink, to black. Then as if by magic, they watched little spots of light appear in the blackness.

"We should probbaly go back to our house,"They heard Darry say. Everyone knew that they couldn't stay out all night espically now because the socs were more dangerous than ever before.

Steve was the first one to jump up. Soda jumped up afterwards. Then Two-Bit and Darry jumped up at the same time. Ponyboy slowly stood up. He really didn't like the thought of everyone sleeping over that night but he didn't have any say in it, after all, he was the yougest. They walked home in silence still trying to digest what Steve had just said.

When they got home, Pony walked straight to his room and sat down on the end of his bed. This day had been eventful but not only that, Pony had a lot on his mind and needed to be somewhere quiet to think. He slowly laid down his head and drifted off to sleep.

Eveyone else was in the living room sitting on the couches and chairs.They were having one of those conversations that really doesn't make any sense at all unless you were there for the whole thing. It had taken some time before anyone realized that Ponyboy wasn't there.

"Where's that trouble-maker Pony anyways?" Two-Bit asked looking around the room. Everyone else did the same.

"Did he even follow us home?" Steve asked cocking an eyebrow like Two-Bit would always do. There was a little laughter, a lot from Soda.

"Split up and see if he is in the house." Soda said after he was all calmed down. Everone jumped up and ran around the house, in and out of room. It wasn't long before they heard someone scream.

"Oh Soda get up off of me you woke me up." It was Pony of course. Everyone ran into the bedroom to see what was going on. Soda was sitting on top of Pony tickling him. Darry walked over to them and lifted Soda up off of Pony by his collar. When soda was on his feet again he walked off and muttered something under his breath, but no one seemed to notice.

Darry, Steve and Two-Bit followed Soda out of the room to leave Ponyboy bacl to his sleep. When they were all in the living room, Darry was the first to say something.

"I think that we should all follow Pony's example and go to bed. You two can sleep on the couches, good night." And at that Darry walked off to his room to go to sleep.

Steve and Two-Bit sprawled out across the couches and Soda walked back to his and Pony's room. He pulled off Pony's shirt and shoes and then did the same to himself. He laid down next to Pony, and put his arm over Pony's shoulder. After a few minutes, he to fell asleep.

And thats my 1st chapter, and I hope you liked it. Also I will be sure to add more chapters as soon as I can. Please review, I would love to hear what you have to say.


	2. The Visit of all Visits

Here's my next chapter and honestly I think that this helps make it alot better. It may seem alittle rushed but I had alot to get across in this chapter and I didn't want to be dragging it on forever.

* * *

Chapter 2: The visit of all visits

The next morning Soda thought he was the first one up. He rolled out of bedsure not to wake Pony. He walked outto the living room and looked around sleepily."so i'm not the first one awake."he said with a grin. He heard noises from the kitchen and made his way in that direction, walkinginto a few walls on the way. He walked right into the kitchen and into someone. They both fell to the ground.

"Geese Soda,watch where your going."it was Steve and he stood up."Were ya drinkin' or something?"Steve helped Soda stand up and eyed him.

"No, you know right well I don't drink, I just didn't sleep welllast night."Soda yawned. He looked over at Darry and Two-Bit eating their breakfast.

"You guys going to work today?" Two-Bit asked looking around at everyone.

"Yes we are," Darry replied in the middleof a bite.

"Pony got a job yet?" Two-Bit asked cocking and eyebrow.

"NO he's staying in school," replied Soda helping himself to some breakfast."He will be the smart one."

"Ok i guess me and Pony can hang out today," Two-Bit said with a mouthful.

"Yah if he ever wakes up."

"I'll go wake him up,"Steve said and walked out of the kitchen and down the the highway.When he was ouside the door,he heard Pony's voice. He wasn't sure who Pony was too but he walked into the room anyways.

"Oh, hi Steve, whats up?"Pony gave him a small smile and sat down on the edge of his bed. Steve walked over and also sat down on the bed. He sat there for a moment until he said something.

"Last night, when I was lying in the vacant lot, I wasn't just thinking about Johnny," He paused for a moment and sighed."I was thinking about Dally. I was thinking about how stupid he was carrying that heater around and all just to be tuff. I mean maybe if Dally could have seen a sunset or sunrise then maybe, just maybe, he would have realized that there is a bit of good in the world."

Pony was taking in every word Steve had said. He had never heard Steve be so emotional. He was taken back.

"Pony please,you dont have to say anything,but please don't tell anyone what I just told you, especially not Soda. I just couldn't live with myself if the gang thought I was going soft. Anyways, I have to go to work and Two-Bit wanted me to wake you up. See ya later." Steve walked off leaving Pony speechless. Pony finished pulling on his shoes and walked out to say bye to everyone, then helped himself to some breakfast.

"Do ya wanna catch a movie or something?" Two-Bit asked watching Pony mow down his food.

"I dunno."

"Oh whats got you all upset now?"

"Shut Up! I'm not upset, I just, oh fine lets go see a movie." Pony replied stumbling over his words.

"Oh, I get it. Your upset because of what happened last time you went to the movies. Not to worry, I wont let ya pick up any cute looking broads this time."

Pony didn't say anything to this. It was true though. The last time he went to the movies was with Johnny and Dally, and in the end, things didn't work out in his favour.

-----------

Once Pony had finished cleaning everything up, him and Two-Bit headed over to the movie lor. As they walked there in silence, a blue mustang drove by. Pony stopped dead in his tracks and watched as it turned the corner and drove away. As he did this, he remembered his horriable two weeks, 2 months ago.

"Hurry up Ponyboy or we'll be late for the movie."Two-Bit yelled already a good way up the street, he not realizing that Pony had stopped.

"Yah sorry I, er, I thought I saw something but it, it was nothing." Pony ran to catch up with Two-Bit. He justed cocked his eye brow as he watched Pony run towards him but knew it better than to bring up the mustang the both of them had saw drive by.

-----------------

After the movie Pony and Two-Bit started walking home.

"We're gonna go to your house Pony and catch up with everyone there. Maybe we should even start dinner for them." said Two-Bit with a serious look on his face.

"Sure," replied Pony.

"Come on Pony, It's fine. We didn't pick up any hot girls this time."

"I'm just not feeling to well." Pony lied and they walked home in silence for the rest of the way. When they were a few house away from Pony's house they saw someone standing right outside, knocking on the door repidiatly. They looked at what she was wearing and from what they saw, she looked exactly like a soc.

"Hey Pony you know her?"

"I don't think I do." answered Pony with a puzzled look on his face. The girl turned to leave but came face to face with Pony.

"Oh I'm so sorry Pony. I was hoping someone was home."The mysterous girl said with a smile on her face.

"Where did a hottie like you come from?" Two-Bit asked. The girl just ignored him and kept looking at Pony.

"I really don't mean to be rude, but do i know you?"asked Pony.

"I figured you wouldn't remember who I was. I'm Mandy. I used to be like your brother, Soda that is, best friend...but sometimes it seemed to feel that maybe we were more . I was here everyday and crashed here a few times when I couldn't stand the parents. But they made me move out of town about 3 years ago and I talked about you guys so much that they couldn't take it and now I'm back, and hopefully to stay."

"Are you a greaser or soc?"Two-Bit asked still eyeing her.

"Well if you mean that when I did live here I was a greaser yes, but not a typical girl greaser, you know. But now that I have moved back well obvisioully as you can tell, I have a bit more money. But after all we have been through together 'cause of the things the socs have done, I refuse to live at that side of town with them. Once a greaser, always a greaser. I came here to see if Darry would allow me to stay here for awhile, just like I used to."She stopped for a moment then added,"I would very much appriciate it if you would stop eyeing me like that Two-Bit."

"Would you like to come in Mandy?" Pony asked completely ignoring Two-Bit.

"Of course I would.....As long as he leaves me alone."

"He will after awhile"Pony said opening the front door.

----------------

Everyone came home from work at the same time and emediatly their eyes went to Mandy sitting on the couch beside Pony.

"Who's she?"asked Steve the first one in.

"Thats Mandy. She was good friends with Soda before she moved."Darry said walking over to her and hugging her,"I missed my little sister. How have yah been. Well by the looks of yah you've ben doing fine!"

"Yah I've been doing just fine, but I couldn't take living in that other town. Things were just too different." When Darry finally let go of her she just stood there and looked at Soda."Hey Soda."Mandy said taht in a quiet voice. Everyone could tell by the look in her eye that she and Soda had been away for far to long.

"Welcome back." Soda said but instead of going to hug her, he went and sat in the armchair. He tried as hard as he could to avoid making eye contact with her. Mandy looked away from him and hugged Darry again.

"Gosh it sure has been too long."Many said then decided while Darry was in a good mood that she would ask him her question."Umm actually Darry there's a reason that I came here. I was just talking to Pony about it. My parents are making me live on the East Side of town unless I am able to find somewhere else I can stay. Today was my last day to find somewhere and I would love it if you would let me stay here. I just can't live there after everything we have been through together, all of us."

"Oh Mandy you bet you can. Shoot you lived at our house even when your house was just down the street. I'm sure we can find room." Darry answered with a look of shock on his face.

"Thank you so much, and I'm sure I can just sleep on the couch for a while, it's not a big deal. The couch is really comfortable." Mandy sat back down on the couch with Pony and everyone else found a place to sit.

"I'm gonna stay here more often,"Steve muttered to Darry but Darry just looked at him.

"You're still in school right Mandy?"Pony asked.

"Sure am. I was gonna quit but my teachers wouldn't let me. I'm goin' to your school Pony. So maybe we could like eat lunch together and stuff, I know a place that we could walk to."

"Yah that sounds good. Then I won't have to interfere with Two-Bit's busy life. Oh...and speaking of eating, me and Two-Bit were gonna make sumthing, but then Mandy was sitting on the door step." Pony said wanting to slap himself on the head.

"I'll go and make something. I've been dying for some home-made food, and even more to make some." Mandy said. She stood up and starting for the kitchen.

"No Mandy you dont have to, but if you really want to fine," Darry was starting towards the kitchen aswell. " But at least let me help you."

* * *

There is my 2nd chapter and you won't believe how long it took me to actually get my words straight. Umm Well just like in my last chapter please reply and for the next chapter you won't have too wait as long as you had to for this one. I have all my thoughts straightened out and it should be up within a week or two. Thanks again for reading my fics. 


	3. A Chance of A Lifetime

Well here is my third chapter. I'm sorry to all the people who have been waiting for this chapter but my computer was broken down for 3 months with some viruses that were blamed on me. Anyways I hope that you enjoy this chapter as I wrote the one before like 3 months ago. And if I happen to repeat something, but it has been changed, just go with the new stuff as the reason I just said before.

* * *

Mandy and Darry where in the kitchen preparing dinner. They were making chicken and vegetables. Random screams were heard from out in the living room where Two-Bit was beating up Pony went he nolonger wanted to tell him about Mandy. Soda was just sitting there in silence. This was extremely unnormal for Soda.First of all, he always would join in on the fighting, and second, usually he would have been a whole lot more excited about seeing Mandy.

"Darry, why isn't Soda more happy to see me? It seems like Steve is more happy to see me." Mandy asked while she put the chicken on a plate.

"I'm not too sure. I think he might be a little confused about his emotions. We both know how much you and Soda cared for each other. But when you left, he got a girlfriend, Sandy. The same week that we lost Johnny and Dally, Sandy moved away. They were susposed to get married. I think that you showing up gave him a kind of jolt. Could you go and lat everyone know that dinner is ready please." Darry put the vegetable on a plate and was getting out some cans of coke for everyone.

Mandy slowly towards the other room. It hadn't struck her that Soda would've gone and moved on. She was gone for a long time and they hadn't even kept in touch. Mandy wasn't watching where she was going. She walked into the chair that Steve was sitting in, and fell to the ground with a huge thump.

"Yo Mandy. You alright?" Two-Bit asked as he helped her up.

"Yah. I'm just fine. I was just thinking about something thats all. Oh and dinner is ready." As soon as Mandy said this all the boys in the room ran into the kitchen. Mandy slowly followed them. She wasn't sure why she felt so bad or why she missed Soda so much. 'We were friends a long time ago.' She thought.

"Hey Mandy. You've still got it." Pony said with a mouthful of chicken. "You still know how to cook after all this time."

Mandy put her hands on her hips and tried her best to sound as if that made her proud. "Well what can I say. When I've got it, I've really got it!" Everyone laughed, most of them with food in their mouths. Mandy just grabbed her plate and started to pick at her vegetables. When everyone else was done, Mandy had barely touched her plate, but she decided that she was done too. Everyone went out into the living room while Soda and Steve offered to do the dishes.

"So Mandy. Where did you end up going?" Darry asked. He was very about what Mandy had been doing since she left.

"Well we went to Calefornia. Anyways enough about me."('I can never have enough of you babe' said Two-Bit to Pony quietly so Mandy couldn't hear him.)"What have you guys been up to?"

"Nothing really." said Pony. "You know. Just boring as usual."

"Oh really. Pony I hate to break it to you. But nothing never happens to you. Wether it's getting beat or doin' the beatin'." Two-Bit said as he looked at Mandy.

"Right...Okay than." She looked at Darry. "Is it a good thing that I'm scared when he talks."

"Yah it is." Darry responded as he gave Two-Bit a look to cut it out. "You wanna see whats on the t.v.?"

"Sure do." Two-Bit cut in. "Mickey should be on!"

They sat there for a while watching Mickey Mouse, and Steve and Soda adventually joined them.

"Hey guys I'm gonna get outa here now. I was invited to a poker party at 11:00 p.m. tonight and I'm already late." He got up and walked out.

"Yup, guys, I gonna get going too. Me and Soda have got work tomorrow. Bye." Steve got up and walked out too.

"Wow. Do people usually just leave like that?" Mandy asked as she watched Steve pass by the front window.

"Usually." Darry answered."But hey little buddies. Mandy is probably tired from her trip and like Steve said, we have work and school tomorrow. Good night Mandy."

"Night Darry. And please dont say things like that. You make me feel like a kid."Mandy said smiling.

"We are still kids."Pony said. "I'll see you tomorrow Mandy." Pony and Darry walked off down the hall. Soda turned to leave but then turned back to Mandy.

"Look Mandy. It might not seem like it, but I'm very happy that your back." Soda smiled at her.

Mandy just looked at Soda like that wasn't the thing that she wanted to hear. "Why haven't you talked to me all night? It seemed like you wanted me to leave again. Like nothing had ever happened between us before I left. Is that what you want to happen?"

"No. It's not what I want." Soda went and sat on the couch beside Mandy. "I just had a break up with someone else two months ago and I wasn't expecting you to come back. I'm just not really too sure of my feelings right now. And after you've been gone for so long, I'm not too sure that after so long that I will be able to start where we left off you know."

"Soda. I just want you to know that you don't have to be nervous around me. I will never feel for someone the way that I feel for you. Even if you just want to be friends." Mandy looked at Soda in the eye. She could tell that he didn't want her back no matter how she felt.

"Yah. Maybe not right now. Maybe in a little bit. Good night Mandy." Soda walked off and Mandy laid herself down on the couch as a tear slowly fell down her cheek. Even though Soda said later that meant never. They had their time before and not now. Mandy knew one thing for sure. Soda had lost his chance with her. Mandy slowly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Well there you go! I hope you liked it. Please summit your reviews as i'm interested in what you have to say. 


End file.
